1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for combining a two way radio with a flashlight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Emergency workers and police often need a flashlight to work in darkened areas. The flashlight takes up one hand and the other hand often has other equipment to hold. In order to communicate through a two way radio one hand must be free. A need exists to reduce the number of pieces of equipment that must be hand held. Combining a two way radio and a flashlight would allow both a light source and a communications device to be held in one hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,986 (the ""986 patent) discloses a combination light, radio receiver, and clock in a housing for mounting on a wall or flat surface. The apparatus of the ""986 patent may be powered by a cord connected to a wall socket or by a rechargeable batter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,663 discloses a rechargeable flashlight with two way wireless radio accessory. States Design Patent 381,100 discloses a combined flashlight, radio receiver and warning light. U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,637 discloses an emergency signaling device attached to a flashlight that emits a coded radio frequency alarm if the device detects no movement for a period of time. U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,678 discloses a rechargeable battery powered light.
What is needed beyond the prior art is a rechargeable, lightweight and compact flashlight and two way radio combination.
The invention which meets the needs identified above is a flashlight having removable control section, a rechargeable main body and a battery charger. The control section has an antennae, a volume control knob and female receptacles for receiving male connectors. The main body has male connectors for electrical engagement with the female receptacles of the control section or the battery charger. The main body contains a rechargeable battery, a two way radio and a flashlight.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of a preferred embodiment of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numbers represent like parts of the invention.